


Weekend

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Kink Meme, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, costume play, video taping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Half-time. How does Kouki fair during the weekend with Akashi?<br/>*HIATUS (1)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the plot to this fic is confusing, check out [Half-time.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1966011)

Kouki watched wearily as Seirin piled onto the bus, Riko scolding them about how they needed more practice, as per usual. It shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise, especially with the elite team they had just played against. For once Akashi had settled his  _personal matters_ , he was once again at his top, flawless capacity. After that, Rakuzan had won. They’d pulverized them, for that matter.

And as promised, Akashi recovered him after the game, despite the fact that Kouki was still within his team’s presence, only furthering his humiliation. It was mortifying enough that he couldn’t play in the second half due to his ruffled state, and had to sit out yet again.

Currently the Rakuzan captain was back with his own team, most likely wrapping up the night with their coach. It would be so easy to make a quick escape. But Kouki knew if he stepped foot on that bus, he would be facing serious consequences. Consequences far worse than what was already intended for him.

Explaining to the other Seirin members that he wasn’t returning with them hadn’t been so difficult. Telling it to his friends was a whole other matter. The excuse that he would be spending the weekend with a friend was little more than a thin screen for the truth. Kouki was certain they knew who that special friend was. After all, Akashi didn’t bother concealing anything, as he tended to be a tad too possessive and enjoyed flaunting that he was the one Kouki was with. From the beginning, they’d never had a chance of keeping their relationship secret.

“So then, I’ll see you guys on Monday?”

Hiroshi nodded. “You want to hang out in the afternoon?”

“After school? Yeah, sure.”

Hiroshi frowned. “Furi, there’s no school Monday or Tuesday. That’s probably why Coach accepted a match so far away. We won’t have to worry about practice on Monday, but I’m sure she’ll still call us in for it.”

This new and unexpected information only caused the dread to surge throughout him.

“W-what?” Kouki sputtered, “What do you mean there’s no school for two days?!”

“I guess you forgot. There’s some sort of holiday.” Fukuda peered over as the last of Seirin boarded. “Well, either way, let me know your plans for Monday. Call me later on. When you can, that is.”

His pulse thumped vigorously, the lump in his throat prohibiting his lungs to breathe properly. He felt like a fish out of water, wheezing on the puffs of air surrounding him as he tried to regain composure. Akashi couldn’t have known about those two days. After all, he had only mentioned being with him for the weekend, and that had been it.

Kouki was hoping he wouldn’t discover that fact until he was safely back in his own quarters, but this was Akashi. It was quite possible during their passionate tryst, it may have slipped his mind, but Kouki was almost certain that was just his optimism talking. For when it came down to it, there was only one thought that he deemed to be true.

He was completely doomed.

Preoccupied with his frantic musings, he didn’t notice the other presence arrive behind him. That was, until a hand rested on his shoulder. Kouki yelped and jumped ahead, quickly turning around to encounter the source.

Akashi’s brow rose speculatively. “What are you so skittish for?”

“What do you mean, why am I? You scared me! You shouldn’t sneak up behind people like that!”

“I apologize,” he spoke, though the grin he wore told a different tale. “I’m done with all I needed to do, so shall we get going?”

Furihata glanced around curiously. He had only been to Kyoto a handful of times, when Akashi whisked him off there for the weekend. It had always been by train, so he was clueless on how far they had to go.

“To answer your question, we have a ride waiting. I have no intention on staying here for the next few days, so we'll be heading home.”

He sputtered in response, the impending words tangling on his tongue. What was the point? Even if he never spoke, Akashi was always inside his head. He knew basically everything and anything he was pondering. Most of the time. There were those occasions that he managed to fool Seijuro, and what he had performed within the two weeks, was one of those rare events.

Kouki sighed heavily. There was absolutely no way around what he was going to be facing soon.

“Okay,” he muttered, “Just don’t do anything perverted while we’re in there.”

Akashi graced him with his shady version of an innocent expression. “Do anything perverted? Why, Kouki. I’m shocked. I would never embarrass you like that.”

The other male only rolled his eyes.

Like he was going to believe that.

* * *

 

Somewhere between when Akashi began speaking on his phone, and when they were halfway to their destination, Kouki had fallen asleep. It wasn’t until the car had permanently stopped that his eyes inched open. But before he could muster up the strength to move, he felt the bag around his shoulder being lifted. Tossing it aside, Kouki’s heavy eyelids lured him back to slumber’s cradle. Until another noise pierced his ears. The door to the vehicle creaked open, and then someone was leaning over him.

“Kouki.” Seijuro’s tone was gentle, though he sounded just as exhausted. “You have to help me a bit here. Slide toward the door.”

Puzzled by this, Furihata sleepily wiggled his way toward the exit before he was easily scooped up. Normally he would have protested, and kicked at the other until he was let down, but with how spent he was, Kouki decided he was content being nestled against Akashi’s shoulder. It had been a while since he had felt those arms wrapped around him so fondly, since he had been close enough to inhale the unique fragrance that only his lover possessed.

He felt safe, exceedingly secure, and had no desire to leave the warm embrace.

At least until he was through the front doors. For once he was, he knew Akashi’s demeanor would shift entirely.

The light within the mansion radiated before his eyes. While it was fairly dim, it was enough for him to seek refuge in Seijuro’s neck. Vaguely he heard him consult with one of the servants, Akashi dismissing him along with the other staff for the night, upon hearing his father was absent for the rest of the week.

Becoming aware that they would be the only two in such a large place only made Kouki’s already frazzled nerves fray even further.

They commenced the journey up the lengthy staircase, Kouki continuing to stay lodged against the other’s shoulder. Truth be told, he wasn’t tired enough to where he wished to sleep, but if this pretense would keep Akashi’s actions at bay, then he was more than willing to maintain the facade. Though he knew it was a weak defense, it was all he currently had.

“You must be tired to allow me to carry you within the presence of others.”

Kouki only hummed in response, cracking an eye open to gaze at his current surroundings. Not that it was his first time within the Akashi mansion, but now that there would no longer be anyone else around, he was unsure as to where they would go.

Moments after, Seijuro gingerly pried open the doors to his quarters, soon closing them gently behind. Kouki was then settled atop the silken comforter that decorated his bed. When he realized how frigid it was, his body instantly curled into a ball. Off in another corner of the room, he heard the rustling of fabric, and his brain made the connection that Akashi was shedding his jacket and hanging it in its proper place.

“Kouki.” His voice sounded odd in such a vast space. “I really would prefer if you washed up before you turn in. I have a few matters to attend to, so you can use my washroom to do so.”

Turn in? Did that hopefully mean what he thought? That Akashi wasn’t going to go through with threatened punishments?

“I’ll return within the hour. Is there anything you need before I take my leave?”

Elevating himself slightly, Furihata shook his head, his eyes once more weighted. He would have asked about a change of clothes, but he knew that was a pointless and stupid question. Each time he had been drag … stayed at the Akashi mansion, Seijuro had always prepared them for him. Whether they were his, or that his lover had foolishly purchased more for him, he never had to wonder what he’d change into.

Akashi nodded, and then departed, leaving Kouki with his puzzling thoughts.

Rolling over, Furihata landed on the other side of the large bed, gazing at the swaying curtains that concealed the night sky from his view. For a brief moment, he wondered if Akashi spent a lot of time in his own quarters, or if he preferred staying in the dorms at school.

He was never fond of his life and preferred to avoid it as long as he could, so that was a possibility. But when it came to having them spend time together, he always preferred using the first option as their getaway.

With a sigh, Kouki rolled out from the silken borders and trudged toward the opposite side of the bedroom. He paused to peer around, wondering if Seijuro was somehow concealing himself from view, but uncovered no trace of him. The redhead’s behavior was strange compared to how persistent he had been during the match’s break.

Something was extremely peculiar about the whole situation.

Discarding his worries, he grabbed the clothes Akashi had left to one side. For now, he was going to unwind. Between the match … and what developed in the middle of it, he was beginning to realize how tired he truly was. And if Akashi was suffering the same fatigue, then that was perfectly all right with him. But something still felt off. If he didn’t know any better, the Rakuzan captain was plotting something devious behind his back.

Sensing that, Kouki couldn’t help but wonder when the other would put his plot into action. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about it.

 _Somewhat_  curious.

 When he surfaced from the washroom, satisfied and freshly scrubbed, Akashi was still absent.

Frowning, Kouki made his way toward the large bed and pulled back the thick comforter. He knew he didn’t have to ask for permission, as he had done this multiple times before, but it still made him feel a bit awkward. Choosing the side furthest away from the door, he faced the blowing curtains, glimpsing the night sky that crept through in slivers.

The tranquility throughout the estate and the plush pillow under him was once more luring him toward sleep. He debated on reaching across and switching off the light, but found he was too comfortable to do so. Besides, Seijuro surely would when he decided to return. His eyes began to slide closed, his heart rate slowly easing to a placid rhythm.

That was, until the doors glided open, the sound of agile footsteps echoing behind. Kouki’s hazels shot open, the rate of his pulse once more escalating. He attempted to control his breathing as the room was encased in darkness, the light extinguished as Seijuro sat on the vacant side before sliding into the satin cocoon. He moved slightly, as though adjusting his position before he inched toward Furihata’s side.

“I know you’re not asleep, Kouki. You’re a terrible actor.”

Cursing his accelerated and visible pulse, Furihata turned to greet his lover’s expression, noting that it was concealed by the shadows. He listened as Akashi chuckled lowly, and then suppressed a yelp as he was swept up in the other’s embrace. His hands fanned out against his chest, pressing into his lover’s heartbeat. It felt soothing, wonderfully calm beneath his fingertips.

If they could only stay just like this for the entire weekend, then Kouki’s dread would have evaporated.

“I’ve missed you terribly, Kouki,” Akashi whispered into the dark locks, “I don’t think you have a clue as to how much.”

Kouki chose to remain silent, unsure of the words that would tumble from his mouth in response. He’d known during the time he had returned Akashi’s yearning, known how he handled the situation was the wrong way. Though, despite his harsh methods, he’d still succeeded in what he intended on. Even if it hurt both of them in the end, Akashi had at least realized he had been erroneous.

A trait of him that was extremely rare.

He was about to respond when Seijuro placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, securing him against his frame.

“Rest well,” he spoke against his ear.

Sighing happily, Furihata slid deeper into the other’s embrace, his eyes drooping from the thought of sleep. After today, that was precisely what he needed, and being within his lover’s arms was inexplicably satisfying. The atmosphere had grown extremely tranquil, so it was a bit of a surprise when Seijuro broke the cushy silence.

“… because tomorrow, you’ll fulfill my request by participating in every single fantasy I had during the time when you chose to ignore me.”

Upon hearing that chilling declaration, Kouki wanted nothing more than to throw Akashi’s words back at him. Rest well? How in the hell was he supposed to do that?

Starting tomorrow, he was in complete and utter danger.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Behind closed eyelids, Kouki continued to dream, his entire being at peace. Despite how long it had taken him to settle in after his lover’s declaration, he had eventually eased into slumber. During the time awake, he’d reconsidered his frazzled nerves, discovering them to be more out of ignorance than an actual fear, for he knew Seijuro would never put him in harm’s way.

Although it wasn’t the first time they had tried anything beyond their usual comfort zone, Kouki had the sense that they were about to advance to a more extreme level. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit curious.

Still, Akashi’s mind was far more devious than what others assumed it was.

Toggling between the realms of unconsciousness and reality, it was then he became aware of a warm tingling brushing along his cheeks. It descended, retracing the same path for a few more languid moments.

Kouki squirmed when another sensation joined the first, the velvety frissons grazing along his skin and sliding over the curves of his collarbone. But as much as he yearned to stay locked in slumber’s embrace, he couldn’t help but relish whatever was urging him awake.

His body was humming, the ghostly sensations continuing to run along every portion of his torso and every now and then dipping lower. Slumber was beckoning to him, yes, but foggy interest was winning the battle. Hazel eyes cracked open, smudged view settling on the blurred yet familiar figure that was leaning over him. Only then did he realize where those touches had originated from, and it caused a rosy hue to color his gaping expression.

“It’s about time you woke up,” a voice sighed wearily, “I was beginning to think you’d sleep into noon.”

Kouki shivered when once more his lover trailed his fingers down the side of his neck. He stretched his cramped limbs, his head sinking deeper into the pillows when Akashi leaned forward to press his lips against his temples. The simple and sweet gesture was almost enough to distract him from the events that lied ahead.

Almost.

“I’m tired,” he grumbled, “How could I not be after yesterday?”

Akashi hummed in response. “And whose fault is that?”

He was about to retort it was Akashi’s, but Kouki quickly curbed his tongue. If those words escaped, then the fact he ignored him for two weeks would be thrown back at him, and that was the reason for Akashi’s abrupt ambush during the game’s half-time. Instead he chose to remain silent, staring up at the mismatched eyes hovering over him.

“Why are you awake so early?” Kouki’s eyes drifted to the clock to confirm his assumption. “Too early.”

Although it was already half-past eleven.

“Can I help if I’m eager to start our day together?”

 _Starting the day_ , more so indulging in the countless times he was going to ravish him with his many perverse fantasies. 

And to illustrate that exact point, Seijuro leaned forward to begin the session by laying a kiss on Kouki’s plush mouth. Not expecting to encounter a hand being pressed against him in return in the form of a blockade. Peering down at his lover with a bewildered yet irritated look, Akashi waited for an explanation.

Cringing at the looming gaze, Kouki smiled widely, blindly hoping it would ease Akashi's eagerness. The last thing he wanted was that menacing glare not even a few inches away from him.

“Can we have breakfast first?” he inquired hopefully.

Akashi only seemed to stare at him, before his stance altered to one of utter disbelief. He knew it was a pitiful excuse, but at least it was rooted in truth. The last time he had anything remotely close to a meal was before their match, and that was hours, long hours, ago.

“I’m hungry since I didn’t eat last night. Only before the game yesterday.”

Perhaps he was laying it on too thick, for he knew Akashi constantly held concerns over his well-being, and that wasn’t going to ease his lover any. But when a sigh expelled through his lips, Kouki was completely unprepared for the words that then followed.

“I suppose. The last thing I need is for you to starve. I can’t have you fainting on me.”

A relieved smile twitched at the corner of his lips, but instantly began to cease when Akashi resumed speaking.

“Besides.” The emerging grin caused the fine hairs on the back of his neck to elevate. “You’ll need every bit of strength for all you’re about to endure. Now won’t you, Kouki?”

Frowning deeply, his face morphed into several shades of scarlet, his lips quivering but not a sound emerging. Kouki jerked his head to the side and located one of the many throw pillows, nabbing one of the silken cushions and whacking the object into the side of the other’s head.

“Pervert!" he yelled, "That’s not the answer I was waiting for!”  

 

* * *

 

 When was he going to learn that whenever Akashi Seijuro wanted something, no matter the circumstances, he was going to obtain it?

Breakfast, if he could even call it that, was partially consumed.

A rogue drop of syrup from his pancakes had trickled down his cheek and Kouki had fetched a napkin to clear it, but his lover intervened. 

Or more so, he’d decided his tongue was a more appropriate way to cleanse Furihata of the sticky liquid. And then decided that his whole face needed to be mapped with the use of his mouth alone. Which subsequently led to his hands grazing along Kouki’s arms until he had enough leverage to yank him from the chair and throw him down onto the massive table. It was at that point that Kouki had been sure his meal was over.

Apparently though, Akashi no longer had any patience, if he’d ever had any to begin with. But Kouki had managed to convince him to head back upstairs instead of ambushing him on the dining room table.

Settled in their new location, his hands reached for Akashi’s shoulders to brace himself. The other was engrossed in marking the planes of his neck, creating marks that he knew would be visible for days to come.

Kouki’s fingers dug warningly into the broad shoulders above when Seijuro grazed a bit too eagerly, his lover’s tongue quickly soothing the sting and generating another round of shivers down his spine. His lips trembled, his lungs burning as he repressed the urge to moan when Akashi once more brushed against another weak spot.

They’d been locked in the same position for minutes now, and the heat trapped between their skin had only grown as their embrace intensified.

But still, there was something amiss about the situation.

Given the looming promise from last night, and the teasing from this morning, Kouki was almost certain by now they would have indulged in whatever fantasy Akashi had lusted after. Right now was nothing different than their usual intimacy, and though it was a relief to know that, the suspicion of his lover’s true motives still lingered.

It didn’t help that every time Akashi teased that one tender area, his cock would jolt in response, bringing forth a low chuckle from the male perusing his neck.

He knew precisely every button to push, and Kouki hated him for it.

“Um, Akashi-san.” He bit his lip to mask another whine. “What are … I mean….”

“I’m simply having my fill after not being able to for two infernal weeks.” Kouki cringed at the resentfulness in his tone. “I’d hardly call yesterday’s session fulfilling.”

Finally, he retreated, his eyes glimmering at the rosy canvas he’d created, before they shifted to the bewildered teen below.

“I didn’t realize how eager you were to move on, Kouki. You should have stated so beforehand. I would have gladly honored your wishes.”

His cheeks instantly dyed to match the pigment of his neck.

“I’m…” he managed to choke out, “… not. I-I don’t even know where you got that from!”

“Your words speak one meaning, but your expression offers another.”

He then leaned forward to seal the space between them, his tongue easily gliding through to bump against Furihata's. A few moments of swapping saliva, and then Akashi was descending, peppering kisses along his collarbone before trailing his way down.  

Through a hooded view, Kouki watched as the journey paused at his swollen buds, already roused from the earlier sensations. He whimpered when Akashi’s tongue curled around one, his dull fingernails capturing the neglected second, and gently tugging the mound outward.

The time his lover spent there was only causing his enlivened member to rise to the occasion, his body thrilled to know it wasn’t nudging up against any barriers.

He felt as though he had been holding his breath for a lifetime when Akashi finally reached the source of his fervor. Kouki shivered when a light kiss was pressed to the crown, Akashi choosing to linger a bit before flicking his tongue along the slit. His hands shot out to steady Kouki’s bucking hips, securing him as his mouth began its invasion.

“Ngh.” Kouki tried in vain to keep his eyes open, but the suction encasing his flesh was far too enticing. “Uhummm….”

Raising his head, Seijuro gestured toward the night table, and instantly the message was received. Kouki stretched a hand across, fingers fumbling along the surface until he grasped onto the small bottle. Quickly obtaining it, he dropped it by his lover, who once more had begun to swallow his arousal.

Sinking more into the bed, he let out a groan when he felt the back of Seijuro’s throat. At that point he could hardly lay still, wanting desperately to wiggle away from the pleasure before it overtook him completely.

Mercifully, Akashi then pulled away with a faint pop, reaching for the bottle and generously coating three of his fingers. Rubbing the pad of one against the small pucker, he slowly inched one digit inside, maneuvering around and pressing into the silken walls.

In plunged a second, following the same path and joining the first to create a gentle scissoring. By the time the third had entered, Seijuro’s mouth was once more fixated on the swollen tip of his cock, humming in satisfaction as he began to sample the fluid bubbling from the slit.

“Uhumm…” Kouki twisted helplessly. “A-Akashi-san, i-if you keep doing that… I’m going to….”

His digits then retracted, curling under Kouki’s knee to bend it carefully toward his torso.

“No,” he chided softly, “Not yet.”

In a breath he was sheathed, the silken gel making for an effortless access. Once he was sure he was fully inside, Kouki maneuvered into the other’s lap, his ankles locking around his lower back. His jaw was cupped, his lover’s mouth fastening against his own before Akashi generated a slow rhythm, Kouki’s arms winding around his neck for support.

He adjusted to the languid pace, allowing Seijuro to dart his lips along his face before reconnecting with his and enticing him into another fervent dance. Kouki didn’t wish to admit it, but if these were the type of fantasies his lover had been speaking of, then he wouldn’t mind indulging in them throughout the time he spent at the manor. With how persistent Akashi had been about the ordeal, he never expected such adoring touches.

Loosening his hold around the Rakuzan captain’s neck, Kouki allowed himself to fall back amongst the pillows, pulling Seijuro along with him. He cried out when the grip on his hips tightened, Akashi surging deeper than before and abandoning their path for a swifter one.

As usual – when his tempo had accelerated - his lover rammed forcefully into the small bundle lodged inside, earning another cry of satisfaction from him before his lips were ensnared in a kiss.

But it was a mere moment after that Seijuro had paused and pulled out. The loss of the stiffness that had so recently been cradled inside him left him feeling gapped and irritatingly empty. Kouki let out a soft whine in protest, wondering why his quest to nirvana had been curbed in such an abrupt way.

Before he could understand the sudden retreat, he was forced onto his stomach, his hips elevated, Akashi easily gliding back in with a single snap. Kouki groaned as a weight pressed into his back, his lover hovering over him and sending him further into the mattress with each powerful thrust.

The kindle in his belly resurfaced, more vivid than ever with the angle they were now coupling in. Clawing at the silken sheets beneath them, Furihata was certain he would tear them if he continued to clutch at the material.

Instead he settled for the elegant bedframe above, his hands gripping the cool metal as Seijuro continued to drive into him, spare hand moving to curl around his leaking cock.

“Nnaaah,” he moaned, his arms growing numb from how tightly he was holding on. “Akas… S-Sei!”

That name seemed to be the ultimate switch. Akashi charged forward, slamming into him with such a force that Kouki nearly lost his grip.

The fingers on his cock began to tug, gliding from root to peak and flicking at the slit each time they capped the top. Kouki could feel his hips protesting from the fervency of their union, but he cared not. All that matter at this point was completion, and he’d be damned if he allowed anything to stop that.

With each grind into the nerves within, Kouki could feel more fluid dripping from him and down Akashi’s hand. He was panting now, his grip beginning to loosen on the frame above him. The weight on his back made its presence known, his lover once more leaning against him until he was able to nip the shell of his ear, instantly soothing it with his tongue after.

“You don’t have to hold it anymore,” Seijuro rasped, his sultry breath eliciting another shiver. “Come for me, Kouki. Come now.”

Surrendering to the rapture, a scrambled version of his lover’s name sprung from his tongue. The hand on him continued to stroke him as he tumbled into oblivion, his cock growing limp as it coated Akashi’s fingers with a heavy dose of essence. Seijuro continued to drive into him before he suddenly paused, his eyes sealing shut, as he began to pulse deep within.

“Kouki,” he gusted, laying one last kiss on the back of his neck before releasing his grip.

His hips groaned at the ache they had obtained, but Akashi’s warmth easily sated him. Kouki rolled over until he was on his side, instantly welcoming the shelter of his lover’s arms as he was pulled into them. At some point, he hoped to ease his pounding heart rate and erratic breathing. But for now, he was content laying on Akashi’s chest and listening to his own vigorous rhythm.

A hand reached up to comb back his soaked locks, Seijuro leaning forward to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Kouki exhaled, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. If this was what their weekend was to consist of, then he didn’t see an issue with that. His eyes fluttered, gazing at the fogged, mismatched ones, and then slowly rediscovered his voice.

“I thought… um… I thought when you said fantasy, it would be something else.”

Seijuro only raised an eyebrow, beckoning him to continue.

“I mean, I didn’t think it would be like this. When you said fantasy, I thought it would be something different, not that the weekend would be like this was.”

Kouki shivered at the look he was receiving. Akashi was staring at him strangely, as though he wasn’t comprehending what he’d said. Feeling awkward about revisiting the incident that had kicked all this off, Kouki inched back, but was only pulled forward and back into the heated embrace. He chanced a glance up, his stomach once more roiling at the expression he uncovered.

“I never phrased it like that.”

* * *

 

“Kouki.” He tapped on the sealed door. “Will you-”

“No!”

“There really is nothing to be-”

A huff resounded through the thick wood, Kouki refusing to budge from the safety inside the washroom.

“Nothing to be embarrassed over?! You’re not the one wearing this! How come you get to wear your usual uniform, but I’m stuck with this?”

And then surprisingly, no more words passed between them. Kouki briefly wondered if his lover had temporarily surrendered, or if he was only scheming his next ploy. But as he inched to place his hand on the doorknob, his answer was granted, one that made the anxiety in his stomach bubble. 

“If that is what you wish, then I have no problem coming in and continuing our session in there.”

Kouki froze at the dreaded proclamation, and peered over the bathtub that was a few paces away. The last he needed was another part added to this whole ordeal. Not that they hadn’t coupled in the shower before, but the skimpy attire he was sporting would only transform the act into something comical.

Pacing his heart rate, he unlocked the door and stepped out, cursing under his breath when he nearly tripped. The heel wasn’t that elevated, an inch at most, but given the fact he’d never worn such shoes – as there was no reason to – his footing was wobbly. The top was the only portion of the outfit that he could say was decent. A V-neck blouse with a small tie to match, but aside from that… he could clearly say the skirt was the absolute worst part of all.

It didn’t matter if he had on thigh highs or not, the skirt was barely noticeable. Barely noticeable in a sense that Akashi had probably taken a bolt of fabric and ripped a small portion from it.

He had seen more material on lingerie than what this skirt consisted of.

Akashi, on the other hand, didn’t seem to take notice of his inward dilemma.

In fact, his focus was on the exact piece of the attire that Kouki was currently degrading in his mind. His eyes gleamed, traveling upward as he silently praised the entire costume, before meeting with the narrowed irises above.

Furihata had his arms firmly crossed.

“Where the hell is the rest of the skirt?”

Seijuro didn’t seem fazed by the other’s miffed tone. “What are you rambling on about, Kouki? That is the whole skirt.”

He frowned at the response, glaring over at his lover who was seated in the desk’s plush chair.

“That’s it? I wouldn’t even call this a skirt. This is a pathetic excuse for a lampshade!”

His disapproval swiftly tossed aside, Kouki scowled, lips twitching to prolong his bickering. But instead he was interrupted by Akashi a second time.

“Kouki.”

Said boy cringed as he sensed his defense crumbling. It wasn’t fair. That he could be so agitated with his lover, but when he delivered his name in  _that_  tone, it was impossible for him to stay angry. Chancing a glance the other’s way, he looked to where Akashi still sat, beckoning him with one of his fingers, that same irritating smirk in place, the same one that was there when he crooned his name in that sultry voice.

His steps were staggering, the heel every now and then snagging on the carpet and nearly causing him to topple over. But by some rare grace, he had made it to where Akashi rested. Bracing himself for what was to come, he stood in front of the Rakuzan captain, entirely clueless on what he was to do next. If he was to do anything, that was.

The resolution came in the form of Seijuro patting his lap. A bit reluctant, Kouki gradually moved to mount himself, but was gently pushed away.

Puzzled by this, it was then when he noticed what Akashi was indicating, and heaved a sigh, cautiously balancing on one foot as he wobbly placed the other on Akashi’s thigh. His hand instantly reached out to smooth the skirt down – though he knew that was impossible – since there was barely a skirt to begin with and nothing underneath it.

His anxiousness was similarly interrupted by a pleased hum flowing from the one before him, Akashi's fingers hooking underneath the bend of his knee to urge him closer.

Rattled as he was awkwardly pulled along, Kouki’s gaze landed downward. He squeaked at the illustration of his lover’s face nestled against his thigh, remembering their earlier diversion with a rush of heat. As if knowing, Seijuro’s face tilted up, a lone eye sparkling back at him with more than a speck of mischief.

The frown he wore then was soon forgotten.

Akashi peppered an array of light kisses to the bare skin between the edge of his skirt and where the stocking began, distracting him with the wispy sensations. Kouki’s fingers then clutched at empty air, wanting desperately to grab hold of something, anything – for he knew what was coming.

Slowly, teeth took hold of the garment’s edge, peeling it back gradually as his heart pounded rampantly in his chest. Now his lover’s breathing was audibly heavier, and the way he was caressing up his thigh was devoted, purposeful. Starting out, Kouki had been firmly against this entire idea, but with every following motion, he could tell how much Seijuro was delighting in it, and the notion of that pleased him in return.

When those deft fingers reached his pulsing arousal, Kouki tipped his head back, clenching his teeth to trap away the sounds his mouth wanted to utter. They coiled over his burning skin, raking over the sensitive vein too quickly before the joyful pressure was gone. Akashi’s hand detoured instead to the stocking encircling his other leg, sliding the soft material down his thigh.

Geez, this was humiliating. Honestly, he didn’t mind the outfit, since it seemed to be appealing to his lover, but he could do without having his limbs spread like this. Not to mention he was starting to get a cramp in this position, and could only hope Akashi would alter it soon.

In an instant, he felt himself being swept up, reassembled to being carried.

Furihata assumed then that in another moment’s time he’d be tossed onto the mattress, but when his lover began walking away from the bed, he grew puzzled. Glancing down into the mismatched eyes of the one holding him, he was met with a determined stare right before lips stretched to capture his, drawing him into yet another cloud of ardor.

While he was captivated by the silken texture of the inside of Akashi’s mouth, he hardly noticed they’d neared their destination. His back landed gently against the surface, the wood below cool against where his uniform’s fabric had ridden up to reveal his skin.

Murmuring against the lips repeatedly attacking his, he trilled out a moan as the other male settled between his splayed thighs, grinding their lower halves together sensuously.

Akashi was entirely rigid beneath his slacks, the barrier doing nothing to conceal how incited he was. Feeling the stiffness rocking up and rubbing against his own erection was nearly too much for Kouki. Wiggling futilely to try and escape, he only succeeded in increasing the tortuous rhythm, doing himself in with the added frissons it created.

Almost instantly after, Seijuro disconnected their mouths and nipped at his ear, a warning emphasized a second later.

“Don’t move so much, Kouki,” he hissed, “You’ll only make things worse.”

“I-I’m not trying to,” the other gasped, shivering at the lingering stimuli, “But I can’t take it anymore. You do something!”

“I am.”

Pinning him down with another kiss, Seijuro’s hips rocked against him rhythmically, reigniting their fervor. Breaking free to utter a weak cry, his entire form trembled. Inwardly, Kouki was at the very brink. The last he wanted was to say it, but this play was beginning to entice him the same as it clearly did his lover.

Probably the most arousing part of it was the simple fact of how much fun he seemed to be having. Getting Akashi to show honest enthusiasm was a rare thing, and it made his pride swell to have accomplished that. Even if he did have to wear some ridiculous costume to do so. It was a small price to pay to unlock the more spirited side of the one he adored.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Confused, Kouki tilted his head to the side, searching for the source of what seemed like something vibrating near his shoulder. His immediate thought was none too innocent, not putting it past his lover to have bought some toy into the weekend’s experimentation. But what he soon uncovered was merely Akashi’s phone, gently buzzing as it waited for someone to pick up.

And, as far gone as he was, Furihata sighed regretfully, turning back to face his lover. After all, the call could be something of great importance, and he wasn’t about to get in the way of that.

“You should answer it.”

“That would be convenient for you, wouldn’t it?”

Raising an eyebrow in the other’s direction, Kouki scrunched his features into disappointment. Did Akashi really think he was looking for escape at this point? Geez, sometimes the conclusions Seijuro jumped to were astoundingly dimwitted.

“No, I just think you should answer it because it could be something important,” he groused, flicking his hand toward the device. “Look, it’s still ringing. Someone obviously needs to talk to you.”

Wearing a mask of petulance, Akashi capitulated to his advice, reaching for the blaring phone to the side. Childishly, he assured Kouki was secured beneath his weight before proceeding any further, earning him an even more raised brow and a dirty look from the one he was tangled up with. A quick glance at the caller’s identity,  and Seijuro raised the device to his ear.

“What is it, Reo? I’m extremely busy at the moment, so I’m afraid I can’t talk for long.”

Hearing out the raven on the other end of the line for a few more moments, Akashi’s expression began to slip into one of exasperation.

“If that is the case, then I trust your judgment in settling the matter. Please take whatever measures you deem necessary, but don’t contact me again this weekend. That is all.”

_Click._

He then tossed the phone to some vacant corner of the room before shifting his gaze to the male pinned beneath him.

Kouki cringed when it impacted with the wall.

“You moron! Did you really have to do that?! You probably broke it! You-”

His scolding ceased when he noticed the luminous eyes fixed upon him. Kouki swallowed with some difficulty, words knotted in his throat, and his irritation instantly swapped with the first blush of apprehension.

“You’ve been a very misbehaved student, Kouki,” he crooned, “I told you to stop before, didn’t I? Instead you have made this much harder. You’ll have to be disciplined now."

Said teen’s eyes widened, the blood pumping through him icing over. From the beginning time since they’d started these sessions, Kouki was consumed by genuine fear. That fear only magnified as Akashi rose, arms sliding underneath his torso to lift Kouki from his settled position and ease him off the desk.

As he crossed to the other side of the room, Seijuro caught sight of the doe-eyed expression of the one he was carrying.

“Your face is an open book right now. What is it that’s troubling you, Kouki? Do you not wish to go through with this?”

Furihata shook his head. He hadn’t been expecting to be asked that, out of anything the other could have uttered.

“It’s not…” If Akashi wanted honesty, he would give him honesty. “… but I’m worried because of what fantasies you have in mind. I don’t know how far you’ll take… I mean….”

Did he sound too pitiful? Too panicky? He chanced a glimpse at his lover’s expression to see his attention was more focused on their steps. And yet, he still met him with a reply.

“My intention isn’t to make you uncomfortable, Kouki.” His tone held no satire, no mischief was laced within. “If you ever feel that way, tell me. I’m simply guiding you in what I wish to do, but that doesn’t mean you have no say in it. Anytime you want to stop, all you have to do is say so.” Seijuro heaved an annoyed sigh, though Kouki could sense the subtle teasing behind it. “I thought you would have known that by now.”

Kouki’s expression immediately grew sheepish. How silly of him to assume such, but with how persistent Akashi had been, he felt the need to voice his concerns.

“I want to go through with it.” He hoped his complexion wasn’t broadcasting his thorough humiliation. “I didn’t mean it that way, I just….”

The tender smile he was graced with in return instantly made his heart leap.

“I understand entirely.”  In a flash however, his lover’s lips twisted into something far more mischievous. “I’m pleased to know you do.”

From there, Akashi transferred them the rest of the way to the bed, setting Kouki down before climbing next to him. Their eyes briefly met, and Kouki granted him a puzzled expression. Wordlessly, Seijuro flopped down onto his back, tugging at the other until he was mounted on top of him.

He gazed at the sheets beneath them, mind whirling on what his devious lover was planning next. A rustling soon prickled at his ears, luring him from his trance. Goal in mind, Kouki quickly resolved himself and halted Seijuro’s hands from undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“I’ll do it,” he offered with confidence, staring into the slightly confused heterochromatic gaze below.

His hands gingerly replaced Akashi's to his sides and began unbuttoning the many fastenings on his shirt, baring the toned flesh beneath its confines. Hazel eyes flickered over every small line of definition, his traitorous pulse delighting even further.

Once the task was complete, Akashi was once more gracing him with that smile that sent shivers all the way down to his toes.

“Now, turn around, Kouki.”

Where he was confused before, he was completely mystified now.

“Turn around?” he answered quietly, the command slowly dawning on him.

When it registered, the only thing he could offer was a small sigh. His lover was really going all out today in his quest to embarrass him, and unfortunately it was a job Akashi was rather skilled at.

Shifting his body, he closed his eyes until his revolution was complete. He parted his lids to gaze at the insistent bulge facing him. Seijuro had to be ready to explode, or so he hoped. Even though he’d been thrown into a loop by their marathon activity, he found his heart unconsciously speeding up at the thought of what he’d do next. Slowly his hands rested on the zipper, but the next command instantly halted him.

“Use your teeth.”

Letting out a faint breath, Kouki descended, moving forward before he lost the momentum to push past his nerves. Catching the zipper between his pearly whites, he slowly dragged it downward, loosening the front panel.

The once snug fabric gave a little, and he noted the visible damp spot where Seijuro’s tip was jutting against his briefs. He was fully erect and more than likely at the edge of his limits. With how attentive his lover had been to him thus far, he hadn’t given much consideration to him in return.

That would have to change.

Parting his lips, he slipped his lover’s rigid crown between them, tongue poking forward to gloss over the throbbing length from every angle. Slowly he pulled more of his cock into his mouth, careful not to capture any of the sensitive skin between his teeth. It didn’t matter how many times he had done so, it always made his heart pound to have his lover’s taste upon his tongue, even though he would never admit that to Akashi.

As he was caught up in his own thoughts, he vaguely felt Seijuro’s hands skating along his rear until they rested against his entrance. He resisted the urge to groan when one coated digit slid through, carefully stretching him before another inched its way in.

His cock twitched each time another finger pressed against his walls, and Akashi’s exotic flavor wasn’t exactly easing his incitement any. Convinced his lover was preparing him and soon he’d meet relief, he tried to form a distraction, and returned to attending to Akashi’s needs. Behind him, Akashi had moved once more, the sound of the bottle being squeezed again echoing behind him. A bit bewildered by this, Kouki raised his head slightly, trying to convince himself there was nothing unusual about this, as they had done this position many times.

It wasn’t until Seijuro’s fingers retracted, substituting with something that was much thicker. He jerked forward, causing Seijuro to pause in his task to caress the side of his thigh.

“Shh,” he coaxed, “Try not to move, Kouki, or it’s going to be a bit more difficult. I’m not going to hurt you, but it’ll be uncomfortable if you move.”

Once the object was fully sheathed inside him, Kouki tried to glance behind, but given the position, it was impossible. All he was able to detect was a wire brushing against his inner thigh.

“What is that?” he asked quietly, not sure if he wished to know.

He could sense Akashi once more moving, debating if he wanted to drop his head to view him through his spread thighs. But that thought was humiliating enough without having to act.

“Something that’ll make you feel nice,” was the simple response.

Kouki frowned. That wasn’t the answer he had wanted. He was about to push his question further when a vibration coursed through him. The shock tore through every nerve ending, his lips parting to expel a surprised cry. He squirmed, only to find his waist locked in place, Akashi’s hands securing his position.

“Is it too much?” Seijuro chuckled at the lack of response and perused the switch once again. “Perhaps it’s not enough.”

Using the moment to catch his breath, Kouki slowly resumed his task, bowing his head, his lips suctioning around the swollen tip. Though he had odd ways of showing it, he knew Seijuro was doing everything in his power to make him feel good - even if it had the effect of arousing him as well.

And if that was the case, he was going to do everything he could to return that favor, whether he knew if that could be accomplished or not. His tongue flicked out to swipe against the drenched slit, sliding down until it was caressing the throbbing vein underneath.

Akashi inhaled sharply, his mismatched eyes studying the rounded rump in front of him. He could already see fluid dripping through the opening between Kouki’s thighs, trickling down until it landed on the silken sheets. He fought the urge to remain in control, the struggle of seeing such a display and feeling such wonderful friction below making him nearly forget the task at hand.

Snapping from his daze, he once more pressed in the remote, listening to the wonderful cry of satisfaction that echoed aloud. Kouki’s lips were still wrapped firmly around him, the sensation of his throat vibrating against his throbbing member only adding to the mix of pleasure. He wanted so desperately to see him determined to suck him off, watch him pause to whimper and cry when the vibrations coursed through him with his lips still attached to his swollen crown.

But there would be other times for that. Right now, he was satisfied with the display before him.

Since Kouki had been focusing on the tingles, it wasn’t a surprise that the next development caught him off guard. A hand now resting on his leaking cock, slowly tugging and syncing with the vibrations that he barely had a moment to recover from. The combination of the two sent him abruptly spiraling over the edge, hardly able to register it was occurring as he released a heavy jet of essence onto his lover’s stomach.

Recovering from his peak, he wasn’t aware that he was being picked up until he was cozied against his lover’s chest. Akashi’s hand was perched on the top of his head, deft fingers smoothing back his dampened locks, the other poised on his back, rubbing circles along his spine. Panting, the lingering frissons slithered down his back and delivered another round of shivers. Gradually his eyes inched open, head elevating to meet Seijuro’s stare.

Kouki flushed at the strength of his gaze, the same fervor glowing throughout those vivid eyes. He moved slightly, his limp cock brushing against Akashi’s rigid one, and caused another moan to peal from his lips. Only when the figurative dust settled did guilt spring up to haunt him.

“You didn’t… I didn’t finish you… I’m-”

He was stopped short by his lover’s thumb swiping at the corner of his mouth. His temperature spiked when Akashi licked his digits clean, before pointedly returning his attention to him.

“You weren’t supposed to.” He chuckled lowly, lifting the remote to illustrate his next point. “Did you really think you’d be able to go faster than this?”

Cheeks ablaze, Furihata burrowed his painted appearance in the other’s shoulder. He couldn’t deny that theory even if he tried. The second that thing had pressed against his most receptive area, he knew he was doomed. But for some strange reason, it was still lodged inside him, and Akashi wasn’t showing any designs on removing it.

Slowly, he raised his head, ignoring the lecherous expression, and quietly asked, “Are… are you going to take it out now?”

“No,” he remarked casually, enhancing his confusion, “We’re not done with it yet.”

He appraised the bewildered frown, fingers grazing the soft skin of one of Furihata’s cheeks.

“What’s the matter, Kouki?” he purred, “You didn’t enjoy it?”

When said teen didn’t answer, Seijuro took the opportunity to increase the speed one level. Kouki cried out when the bullet vibrated inside, his flaccid member pulsing anew. Visibly self-satisfied, Akashi switched the device off.

“I think that answers my question.”

Appearing to rejoice in the aftermath of his little trick, Akashi scooted closer, placing an infuriatingly chaste kiss on his lips before announcing the next stage of his desires.

“Now, I want you to mount yourself on me, Kouki.”

Kouki’s confusion didn’t falter. He stared into those gleaming eyes, searching for any misunderstandings.

“W-With that still in there?” he croaked, “Isn’t that going to be a problem?”

His lover didn’t seem perturbed by the question.

“Not at all.”

Still a bit wary, Kouki proceeded with the basic steps, coating Akashi’s erection with the silken gel before tossing the bottle to the side. His lover’s gaze followed his every movement, even as he was settling himself overhead, heart pounding in anticipation.

The toy nestled against his silky walls as Akashi’s tip pressed up against it, each drop of hips only making the sensation more intense. Never had he felt so stuffed before, and he thought he had reached that limit way back. He must have expressed his sentiment visually though, for the silence was soon broken between them. The concern reflecting in his lover’s eyes only confirmed his theory.

“Is it hurting you?”

Furihata shook his head. “No… just feels really weird….”

Stretching forward, Akashi kissed him tenderly.

“It won’t soon. Just start slowly, Kouki.”

As requested, Kouki rose, trying not to cringe at the alien feeling when he slid back down and Akashi drove the toy deeper inside him. He cautiously began to sway his hips, trying to decide how rapidly he could move without it feeling too raw.

Sensing a light touch, his eyes flickered to where his lover’s hands cradled his waist, guiding him to a pace he knew he both of them would be content with. This wasn’t any different than the positions they frequented so far, aside from the costumes, and the fact that for some strange reason Akashi had chosen to keep an inactive vibrator lodged within him.

He was about to question Akashi's motives when a vibration caught him off guard. Kouki cried out, simultaneously listening to the sharp intake Akashi had responded with, and then diverted his gaze to the one beneath him. His curious expression was all that was needed for Akashi to understand what he wished to ask.

“It’s on random.” He clenched his teeth when another tingle coursed through them both. “You won’t know when it pulses, and neither will I.”

Kouki had expected devious, but this was beyond. Still, even though he was well aware of how vulnerable and shameless he appeared, the thought of being able to witness Akashi’s enraptured face when it pulsed against him, whether he was rocking his hips at the time or not, brought an overwhelming excitement.

Using that as his motive, Kouki began to rotate his hips, raising himself until merely Seijuro’s tip remained inside before sliding it home. He was determined to experience more of the erotic expressions his lover was currently gracing him with, as they were regretfully rare.

With that in mind, he began to alter their tempo, catching Akashi off guard, though he didn’t seem to mind, his hands gripping Furihata’s waist. A sudden tremor caused him to pause, Kouki placing a hand over his mouth to conceal the sound, but it was soon removed.

“No, Kouki.” He released a delightful moan when the toy once more pulsed, causing the other’s cheeks to flush, and heart to thunder in approval. “I want to hear you.”

Captivated by the blissful noise, Furihata discarded his humiliation, focusing on Akashi’s alluring features. Almost never was he granted such a wonderful view. His lover’s pale skin was flushed, his breathing raspy, and the sounds he’d produce when the toy pulsed against the sensitive vein of his cock before Kouki’s silken walls wrapped tightly around it were hypnotic.

By the time that typically occurred, Kouki was either too far lost in his own world, or Seijuro had chosen to maintain teasing, taunting him with his loving gestures as he continued to writhe in his embrace.

The calling of his name in that low, sultry voice was what brought his attention back. Biting his lip to conceal another moan, his glistening eyes stared down at the dichromatic ones boring into his own. Akashi extended a hand, brushing delightfully warm fingertips over his already moist skin.

“You look beautiful, Kouki.”

To Akashi, beautiful was a grievous understatement. His lover was an alluring display of perfection, with his flushed face and the droplets of sweat trickling down his neck to rest onto the collar of the blouse that had begun to cling to him like a second skin with how much heat they were generating. His cock was once again stiff, standing proudly and rubbing up against the edges of the skirt, only adding another enlivening sensation to the other two. The fluid dripping from it smeared on the flowing fabric before landing on the stockings that shaped his legs so perfectly.

Before he could reply, any impending words were silenced when Akashi leaned forward to seal their lips together. He kissed him tenderly at first, only seconds after deepening it to slide his tongue into his trembling mouth. Kouki whimpered when another tremor pulsed through them, his hips now matching the thrusts Akashi had begun to reciprocate. His tongue dueled with the other's, the tips of them touching lightly before they were separated by another lyrical noise arising from the both of them.

Eager to keep them in close range, Furihata looped his arms around the other’s neck. Akashi welcomed the embrace, one hand still resting on Kouki’s waist to steady his pace, while the other was pressed against Kouki's mid back, bringing him even closer. He rocked his hips in accord, only to pause every now and then when the toy pulsed between them, before resuming their previous tempo.

Kouki was whimpering consistently, his head beginning to thrash from side to side. The toy had begun to buzz in waves now, and it didn’t ease the stimulation any that Seijuro had been hammering into that spot for the past few minutes now. His dull fingernails dug into the back of Akashi's neck, his whimpering muffled by how his face pressed into the moist and heated flesh.

“Uahm… Sei, I-I don’t think I can….”

Akashi grit his teeth when another vibration trampled through him, stifling the noises that threatened to emerge. Soothing the one balanced in his lap, his fogged eyes focused on the misty ones above.

“I know,” he rasped, “But let’s do it together, Kouki.”

Tugging him into another kiss, Akashi used the sudden action as a distraction, reaching over to regain control of the remote, and switching it off random. As the pulses multiplied, he groaned into Kouki’s mouth, muffling his cry by trapping his tongue between his own. He could feel Kouki’s walls begin to tighten around him, stealing any remaining control he had left.

Above him, Kouki’s eyes were closed, bathing in the sensation of his lover twitching inside of him, the kindle in his belly growing stronger before toppling him over the edge. He was snagged into another kiss, relishing in the feeling as Akashi’s rush flowed through him, the sticky essence coating his quaking walls.

His strength completely diminished, Kouki ignored the stickiness on his lover’s chest and fell forward. At this point, he didn’t care what a mess he was. His eyes fluttered as he listened to Akashi’s thundering pulse, enjoying the sensation of it drumming beneath his fingers. Gusts of hot air fanned delightfully against his cheeks, and Kouki took note that Akashi was heaving just as much as he was.

Slowly, yet far too soon, he could feel Akashi move beneath him, shifting him more on his side before he had rediscovered his voice.

“Hold still for a second, Kouki.”

He wasn’t all that surprised to hear how raw, how hoarse Akashi’s voice sounded, but chose not to comment. The command was almost humorous. His legs were dead weight, his insides still quivering, and the pulses he experienced only moments ago were still lingering. He didn’t see himself moving anywhere anytime soon.

Hooking his digits inside, Seijuro easily removed the toy, as it had already been partially freed when he had pulled out moments before.  He placed it to the side, wiping his hand on the sheets, and then returned his attention to the dazed teen resting on top of him.

Pressing another light kiss to his temples, Seijuro peered down at the dazed form. “Do you feel okay, Kouki?”

Kouki nodded sluggishly. “Tired,” he mumbled.

“I think that would be odd if you weren’t after that,” he chuckled softly.

Kouki mumbled once again, snuggling more into the warmth and taming his pulse to its usual state. He felt completely drained, as though he could sleep forever. Given how he had already tasted completion three times today, with an hour of sleep in between, he was surprised he had any energy left. His eyes fluttered when a hand began to comb through his dark locks, the usual method easily luring him more away from the waking world.

“Sleep now, Kouki,” he heard him speak, “You’ll need it.”

His brows furrowed as he listened to the other’s words. Need it? That could only mean Akashi was once again about to say something that was going to catch him completely off guard.

“The next session won’t be anything similar to this.”

Kouki eyes shot open, his heart pounding; he could only imagine what perverse illusions were running through his lover’s mind.

And after this session, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit curious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic has been bumped up to 5 chapters instead of the original four.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Whether Akashi had intended on continuing after the exhausting session last night or not, it never came to be. Try as he might, the  _relentless emperor_  had drained all his energy for the day. Even  _he_ didn’t have the stamina to undergo all he wanted to that day, as much as Akashi wanted to believe he did.

Which had been fine with Kouki, because he couldn’t stand moving another step with how wobbly and worn his entire body felt. He had managed to find just enough strength to wiggle from Akashi’s embrace to change out of the ridiculous attire and into more comfortable clothes. He’d then slid back under the covers for a long, much needed rest.

However, all of that came to a halt the next morning.

Kouki’s nose twitched in his sleep when something feather-like brushed against it. He swatted at it weakly, mumbling and turning back to bury his face in the pillows. But whatever the thing was, it was stubborn, and didn’t seem to surrender so easily, once more brushing against his nose and causing him to sneeze.

Painfully and violently.

When the frenzy subsided and downgraded to sniffling, he cracked open his eyes to a blurry version of his lover leaning over him. That was enough to inform him that his slumber was concluded.

And now he was lying in bed, blindfolded, and not a stitch of clothing on him. This session didn’t sound terrible, though. Akashi had told him it was merely to test different sensations and see how he would react. He was only going to be using a few items, so what was going to be the harm in that?

“This will make everything much more satisfying.” Seijuro had then carefully tied a knot in the blindfold behind his head. “Don’t focus on anything but the sensations.”

The first was similar- if not the exact same- to what he experienced that had awoken him. Kouki allowed the feathery tingles to cascade down his chest, realizing how wonderful it felt, even as it glided across his small buds. It continued to coast down his body until it reached his flaccid length, easily swishing around the base and then skidding across the head.

Kouki sighed in content. There was nothing extreme about this. In fact, it felt rather pleasant.

The featheriness was than replaced by something of the same delicate nature, but that had a refreshing vibe to it. When it touched across his nipples, he instantly recognized the item to be a silk of some sort. It moved down, swirling over his hips before proceeding lower in its journey.

Akashi repeated the same movements, gliding it across the length of his cock and across the sack below. This brought a small sound from him, but not enough to cause a reaction as of yet.

It then touched along his base, cupping the veiny underside and beginning to slowly rub against it. This created a spark of heat, slowly coiling in his stomach, and Kouki couldn’t prevent the small groan that expelled from his lips.

His lover hummed in approval, and then it was removed. 

Kouki waited, breaths erratic as he felt movement on the bed. He would have preferred they stayed with the silk. It was gentle and soothing, yet when it was rubbed on just the right spot, it created a wonderful sensation. So when the next object delivered a vibration that sent all the nerves in his body straight to his cock, Kouki knew this would be the one to break his limit. But then there was a click, and the object was turned off. 

“Hmm, no.” The toy was quickly tossed to the side. “That will finish you completely. Let’s leave this off for now.”

Furihata panted, trying to regain control over his breathing and his pulse. That should have been expected, but since they had only used inanimate objects so far, using another toy was the last thing that crossed his mind. He noisily inhaled, trying to calm his breathing and return it to a suitable pace.

“You’re beginning to sweat, Kouki.” Akashi almost sounded amused. “We need to take care of this.”

He became confused by this. Were they going to stop already because he had begun to sweat sooner than expected? Akashi had mentioned it was to be a brief session, only wanting to experiment with certain objects, but Kouki didn’t expect it to end this quickly.

Kouki would have questioned further, but then there was something wet and cold sliding down his neck. He bit his lip, shivering when it trailed down his chest and glided across his nipples, instantly hardening them. The sensation against the amplifying heat was invigorating, and Kouki wasn’t sure if it was a relief or only adding to the kindle within him.

But when it reached the tip of his cock, he nearly fell off the bed. His hips lurched forward of their own accord, and his cock twitched at the coolness that was being applied to it.

“Too cold?” Akashi chuckled. “Don’t worry, love.  I know how to fix that.”

About to voice his curiosity, all thought died in his throat in the form of a gasp. Wet heat enveloped him, and Kouki found his head tilting back against the pillows. His fingers roamed the bed for anything to grasp onto as Akashi’s tongue began to slither across his head, pausing every now and then to hollow his lips to suckle lightly.

“Better?” he hummed.

Kouki only groaned in response.

Akashi continued to trace down his length, gliding his tongue toward the crown, but never once coming in contact with it. He took sheer delight in at the whine from above, purposely keeping his lingering pace to heighten the other’s satisfaction. His hand was then added to the mixture, swiping his tongue along the veiny underside while his hand began to pump ever so slowly, his fingers ghosting over the pulsating head.

“A-ah… uumm…”

And then as quickly as he was building himself up, he was quickly falling back down. Kouki frowned when the tingles, the moist heat, suddenly stopped and he didn’t feel Akashi’s movements to switch to the next object.

 “Why… why did you stop?” he managed to gasp out.

This time Akashi did relocate. But it was only to inch closer to him, and it wasn’t for the reason he thought.

“We’re moving onto the next.”

Kouki was sure his pulse stopped then. “… You’re going to leave me like this??”

Despite his vision being concealed by the blindfold, Kouki could still see the shadow of his lover now leaning over him. His hand reached out as though to object and maybe get Akashi to reconsider, but Akashi only took hold of it, planting a kiss on his knuckles.

“I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Akashi dropped another kiss, this time on his lips, one that lasted for only a second. Then he was sliding off the bed, and Kouki could hear the retreat of light footsteps. He groaned and rolled to the side, grasping the sheet beside him, wanting to do nothing but absolutely die.

Or jerk himself off.

Either or sounded just fine to him.

  

* * *

 

 

“Kouki.” He knocked on the closed door. “Are you going to…”

Unlike the previous afternoon, instead of Kouki shouting his disapproval through the wooden portal, Akashi was met with silence. He tapped his knuckles on the wood again, wondering if Kouki was planning a repeat from their first outfit session, and pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sign of movement.

A shuffle, a few steps, and then he felt a weight on the other side.

“Didn’t we already do this?” Kouki sighed heavily.

“It’s not the same outfit.” Akashi wondered if his reply was piercing through the thick wood. “As I’m sure you can tell, I didn’t include any troublesome shoes this time.”

A snort. “Like that makes it any better.”

About to respond, Akashi was curtailed by the knob beginning to jiggle. He inched a few spaces back, waiting for his lover’s appearance. Kouki exited the washroom, head bowed and fingers wringing with jitteriness. Despite not donning heels, his steps were still wobbly, his stocking-clad feet staggering across the polished floor. Remembering their last session, he continued on until he was almost at the desk, but was halted by Akashi’s voice emanating from the opposite direction.

Eyes lowered, Kouki moped his way toward the bed that his lover was perched on. He took hold of the hand being offered to him, allowing Akashi to pull him closer until they were only a few inches apart. Akashi, who hadn’t said a word since he stepped out in this ridiculous getup, stood from his seated position to sweep his eyes over the attire, and the piercing gaze he gave it caused Kouki to slide a step back.

Kouki wiggled, trying to tug down the bottom lace of the camisole to screen himself, but given how scarce the material was, it was rather pointless. The design was cute, he could admit that. White, lacy-edged fabric with polka dots featured on it. At least it wasn’t dyed some flamboyant color, but that fact didn’t come close to making up for what he was wearing underneath.

Maybe he shouldn’t have judged the ensemble so much yesterday, because this one was far more humiliating.

Akashi, of course, clearly had no such qualms. He circled around him, his mismatched eyes skimming every aspect of the ensemble that hugged Kouki’s form. The pearl-embroidered stockings were a nice touch, giving him the same curves that the last outfit had done, and molding to Kouki’s thighs flawlessly.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

The rumble in his voice caused the heat to once more encase Kouki’s cheeks, the sheer delight of the words delivering another round of shivers down his spine. He inched a step back, shifting to clench his thighs together as much as possible, hoping it was concealing at least some of his exposed skin.

But there was a slim chance of that.

“Is this going to be like the—mmph!”

Furihata was ensnared in a fierce kiss, one that nullified any questions that may have remained. The hands that had tugged him forward soon skated around his waist, causing him to whine slightly. In the blink of an eye, Akashi was easing his tongue through his parted lips.

He became lost in the moist warmth that was Seijuro’s mouth, exploring over Seijuro’s teeth before meshing with his lover’s tongue. Vaguely he could feel them moving toward another direction, but the sensations were far too profound for a separation, or for him to spare a glance as to where. Kouki’s eyes remained closed even as they continued to move, and his hands settled on the back of Akashi’s shirt, fingers clenching the rich fabric.

It wasn’t until a coolness brushed against his torso that he decided to return to reality. Unveiling his gaze, he was met with the sight of himself. His eyes widened, and he stumbled back in shock. But something secured him in place.

“Now,” Akashi crooned, leaning over his shoulder, “You can see how adorable you look.”

Kouki stared at his reflection, cheeks scarlet, and arms laced protectively over his chest. He had already had a glimpse of himself in this attire in the washroom, but it wasn’t for long, and it certainly wasn’t in a full length mirror. The tips of his ears burned, his bottom lip quivering until he finally found it in him to turn away from the spectacle.

He was instantly tugged back, Akashi’s hands locked on his sides. Kouki bit his lip, peering to the side until he realized escape was futile. So he moved onto the next option and closed his eyes, sealing off his vision.

“Don’t do that, Kouki,” the one behind him chided softly, “I want you to be able to see yourself.”

Kouki shook his head repeatedly in a rush, eyes refusing to open.But the hands on his sides began to rub circles against his exposed skin.

“No?” Akashi’s tone remained soft, but there was  _something_  within it. “You don’t wish to see your reaction?”  

To illustrate his point, he pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck, moving his lips in a way that caused Furihata to giggle. That laughter turned into a slight gasp when Akashi’s lips skidded up toward his ear, nipping gently at the shell.  

“You don’t want to see me touching you?”

It was tempting, he had to admit. Especially when Akashi used  _that_ tone, it was enough to persuade him otherwise. His eyes reluctantly cracked open, but all he saw was his embarrassing reflection and his lover’s head buried in the confines of his neck, moving ever so slowly along the base.

Seijuro then nipped a bit too eagerly, bringing a noise from him. He chuckled lightly, quickly soothing the tenderness he had caused, hands skimming the other’s sides until they were resting on his torso. He pinched through the flimsy fabric, eliciting another whine, the pad of his finger rubbing the swollen bud.

“Do you like that?”

He shook his head, which prompted Akashi to emerge from his settled position. Kouki tried not to flush at the intense eyes within the mirror, which quickly caught him staring at his own reflection.

This would have been where Kouki wouldn’t have refused the blindfold, unlike the last time when he did want to see everything.

“Hmm? You don’t?”

Of course he  _liked_  it. He had practically been teetering on the edge only half an hour ago. Any touch right now was sensitive to him, but he couldn’t allow Akashi to become aware of that.He shook his head again, trying not to focus on the glowing eyes reflecting back at him or the grin that was slowly forming on Akashi’s lips.

It was challenging not to watch the mirror as Akashi’s hands glided so easily yet skillfully across the flimsy attire. His lips trembled, and he tried not to cry out when the hardened bud was once more pinched through the material. His legs shook, shuffling closerto reduce the stimulation, if possible. The tingling was only adding to the sensitivity and misery he had from before, and it was once more working him up to the pinnacle he had been abandoned at then.

His lover’s lips then pressed into the back of his neck, Akashi trapping the flesh between his teeth and no doubt leaving a vivid mark. His hands ascended until they were resting on his shoulders, fingers making quick work of the camisole’s thin straps and sliding them downward. With the material lowered, Kouki’s hardened buds were now fully exposed, and Akashi tugged at them gently, increasing the already amplifying pleasure.

It was enough to cause Kouki to groan. Trying to diminish or ignore any of the stimulation was completely pointless.

Akashi hummed at his reaction, fingers pausing in their torment.

“I believe our problem lies much further below,” he purred, “Don’t you think so, Kouki?”

What a stupid question. It had been  _lying below_  since their last session, and barely had subsided from that little break they took. He would have—

A small moan expelled from his lips before he had a chance to stop it. The moist sensation of Akashi’s tongue laving his nipple caused him to jerk forward. His lover’s moves were deliberate and calculated, skillfully adding to his already flourishing pleasure.

As expected of Akashi.

What he didn’t expect was Akashi to lower himself to his knees.

Through an increasingly hazy view, he watched as his lover began to pepper kisses across his skin between where the bottom of the camisole and the top of the stocking met. Every now and then, he would pause to lightly suckle, teeth peeling back more of the material and further exposing the skin.  

Furihata whined, squirming in frustration. He mulled his mind for a distraction, anything that would momentarily cease the build-up.

“You must really like this.”

Akashi paused to arch an eyebrow.

“The stockings.” Kouki swallowed the lump lodged in his throat, trying to ignore that stare. “T-This is the second time I’ve worn… these. You must really like them.”

“I have no interest in them,” was the straightforward reply, “They are merely used because you look so appealing in them.”

Kouki could feel the tips of his ears once more burning.

“Absolutely delightful.”

Then Akashi returned to his earlier incitement, nipping at where his skin draped tight over his hipbone, needling at the sensitive area until he got a gasp to bubble up from Kouki in response. He knew that if he looked, he'd see the beginnings of a mark, dark and red from the force of his teeth, splotched over the area.

From there, Seijuro moved inward, half glancing up at him as he slid his mouth ever closer to Kouki's straining length. Once in position, he blew a gust of warm air over the wet spot on the fabric before diving forward and mouthing him through the layer.

The tension draped inside him ratcheted up several levels, and Kouki barely braced himself for the shock of the pleasure lapping at him from their close contact. He whined weakly as Seijuro gave his the head of his cock a few devilish sucks; all were quickening, but none of them fully satisfying.

"Sei," he breathed out, eyes crinkling wearily.

Akashi's gaze locked on him, reading his condition from the advantage he had. Kouki tried his best to look pleading. This entire setup was over the top, but he was at the point where he hardly cared. He needed more, and quick - that was all that mattered to him.

“Please.”

Akashi stood, ghosting him a smile before reprising his earlier stance behind him. At first he said nothing, skimming his hands over the front of Kouki’s outfit almost soothingly, and Kouki feared he would have to wait longer. But then, thankfully, he lowered a hand and fished his pulsing length out of the silken confines, giving him a few long strokes.

Kouki murmured in appreciation, arching against the hold. The more he did, the more he pressed backward, rubbing inadvertently where Akashi’s concealed arousal lay.

His lover froze at a particularly agile movement, hissing low and closing his eyes for a moment or two as if to regain his composure.

“I didn’t expect that,” Akashi remarked in the mirror when he was restored, lips twitching into a small grin, “But it’s certainly more than appreciated.”

Still grinning, he upped the speed of his palm, working over Kouki’s erection with no mercy in the gestures.

Hazel eyes snapped to his double in the mirror, widening at his wrecked appearance. But rather than lash out, he only moaned as the flames of ardor licked at him from the inside, driving his mind into a frenzy.

“Tell me what it is that you want, Kouki.”

Shamefully, he hid his face, hoping to lessen some of the embarrassment by taking seeing himself out of the equation.

“You already know,” he mumbled.

“But I want to hear you say it.”

Oh, this bastard. Why did he expect anything less? Here he was already at his limit between their previous session and now everything from this one, and Akashi was stubbornly continuing with his usual antics.

Huffing in exasperation, Kouki’s lips parted to answer, but he stopped when he heard the rustle of fabric behind him.

Then he was squeaking in surprise as a slick digit nudged at his entrance, circling the pucker slowly without pressing in. His mind raced at the stimulation, almost wanting to scream his need, but he sealed it within. Instead he gasped, trying futilely to hold onto the fraying remnants of logical thought.

“What do you want, Kouki?”

“Nngh,” he called as the first digit was replaced with the thicker pad of Akashi’s thumb, teasing him with its pressure.

He had no choice, otherwise.

“You,” he surrendered, blinking helplessly at his state in the mirror.

When the first finger slid through, he closed his eyes, concentrating only on the friction of Akashi nudging at his inner walls, prying them apart with agile nudges. Now and again he sensed his lover’s lips kiss soothingly at where his neck and shoulder connected, sometimes murmuring encouragement in his ear as he worked him open.

Wispy, labored breaths fell from Kouki’s mouth as he indulged in the pleasant sensations, feeling them all that more with the world dimmed behind his shuttered gaze. He gasped in anticipation when Akashi finally added a third finger.

It was only a matter of time, and then his period of torment would be rewarded.

Seijuro bestowed him with another peck to his shoulder before changing course.

“Relax for me, love,” he crooned, hands falling to Kouki’s hips as he aligned them and began pressing in.

It was smooth, and soon he was striving deeper, each thrust only abetting the tension mounting inside Furihata. It was perfect, the way Akashi’s cock rubbed him from within, if only he would move faster. But he still persisted in taking things gradually, and it was beginning to impinge on Kouki’s last nerve.

“Sei, more,” he panted, knowing there was no other option but to be honest, “to the left!” 

Akashi abided his wish, instantly switching angles, and charging into the one spot that he knew would deliver his lover the utmost pleasure.

“Here?” he murmured into Kouki’s ear, and was rewarded with a loud cry.

Kouki’s head lolled backwards, easily granting Seijuro access to his neck. He shuddered when those lips touched upon him, his lover creating a canvas of marks along the exposed, dewy skin. Marks he knew that would be obvious for days after, but it mattered not. Not when Akashi filled him to the brim, and made him see blinding white again and again.

Each time Seijuro rocked his hips, he was pushed toward the mirror, Kouki having no choice but to encounter his reflection. He gazed at the panting male, trying not to flush when he realized it was indeed him staring back. It was humiliating to see himself in this form, yes, but he couldn’t deny it was also a bit alluring.

Something he had no intention in sharing with Akashi.

His eyes squeezed shut, wanting to do nothing but indulge in the bliss he was being consumed by. And as much as Kouki wanted to prolong the experience, he knew his limit would soon be reached, especially since he had been so close only a mere hour ago.

“Open your eyes, Kouki.” His voice was quiet, but the avidity was as compelling as ever. “And witness your expression, the one only I’m allowed to see. The expression you make as you reach your end.”

Despite his thoughts seconds before, he found himself yearning to see Akashi’s own expression, even if it was merely a glimpse.

To see the droplets of perspiration trickling down his jaw, those eyes encased in their own carnal fog. But the intensity, the heat surging throughout him was all too much. And Akashi’s surly tone wasn’t easing his ardor any, spiraling him closer to the edge with each word he pumped out.

“As you come undone.” The warm breaths trailing past his ear freed another round of shivers.

Kouki’s fingers dug into the sides of the mirror, and he struggled to unveil his gaze. He wanted, no, he  _needed_ to see if Seijuro’s expression matched the tone of his voice.

Slowly he overcame the battle, and his eyes cracked open. He sighted his ruined reflection, the disheveled brunet staring back at him with lust-heavy eyes. And then he roved toward disappointment.

A tuft of crimson was perched on his shoulder, Akashi’s face hidden within the planes of his neck. He’d missed his chance to see if his lover was as unraveled as he sounded. Chagrined as he was, it wasn’t for long, as it didn’t stop Akashi from murmuring against him, the raspy tone penetrating his already sensitive hearing.

“And call my name for the final time.”

It was the slick hand now on his cock that broke the last of his resistance. Akashi’s fingers glided along his pulsating length, the pad of his thumb flicking against the crown at the exact moment he struck the spot that delivered him the ultimate pleasure. And Kouki saw stars. His lips parted, and he cried out one final time, eyes slamming closed as he greeted the beginning strains of ecstasy.

Seconds after, Akashi followed, teeth sinking into Kouki’s pinkened flesh when the peak overpowered him. Kouki shuddered at the warmth that surged through him, Akashi unleashing the results of their passion. The sensation of it filling him inspired another weak cry and gave him another brief taste of paradise.    

When it was over, he was panting, finding it difficult to fully open his eyes. Finally, he did, and he was met with a soiled version of him staring back with magnified eyes, the mirror clouded with the results of his bliss. Kouki instantly snapped to attention, his cheeks once more red with embarrassment, and he attempted to hopefully flee. But the hands stroking his sides and the lips pressed into his neck prevented that ending.

Instead, he mumbled a shaky apology, and Akashi chuckled, pulling him down onto the floor until they were both locked comfortably in each other’s embrace.

* * *

 

“Kiss. Shoulder.”

Kouki leaned forward, planting his lips against the curve of his lover’s shoulder dutifully, and then handed the dice to him. He hadn’t tossed anything too embarrassing yet, but they had only been playing for about five minutes.

He watched as Akashi shuffled the pieces in his hand, letting them leisurely rustle around until he had dropped them onto the bed.

“Um… Akashi-san?”

He was bluntly ignored, Akashi stretching to glide his tongue across his cheek. The odd sensation elicited a slight shudder but in a flash it was over.

This was an extremely bizarre fantasy, and if Kouki had to say, one that made no sense. And yet Akashi and he were sitting on the bed, freshly showered and dressed in their boxers. What type of erotic request was this, and why was it so… low-key?

“Sei.”

Once more, he was overlooked, Akashi opening his palm to place the dice in his hand.

“Roll the dice, Kouki.”

With a sigh, Furihata shook the two pieces. So far he had rolled actions such as kissing and licking, and not any of the more intense ones. His eyes wandered to where Akashi sat, patiently waiting for him to complete his turn.

“Sei.”

“I told you to—”

Kouki tossed the dice to the side, or at least away from their playing area.

“I’m trying to say something!”

Akashi’s eyes expanded, but only for a second. He then blinked, moving from his settled position in the middle of the bed until he was reclining against one of the many pillows behind them.

“Go ahead. Say what is on your mind, Kouki.”

What was on his mind? How was he supposed to do that? Any way he could think of phrasing it would sound extremely humiliating. Kouki whirled the words on his tongue, well aware those eyes were practically burning holes into him with how intense Akashi’s gaze was.

“This is a really weird fantasy,” he found himself blurting out, “We’re not doing anything. We’re playing a dice game.”

Okay, so it was a bit _more_ than a simple dice game. Each side of one die had a certain body part on it while the other die had actions. They would roll and whatever came up together, they would have to perform on each other. Kouki had seen these kinds of pieces in the adult section of small shops when his friends had decided to sneak through. It wasn’t a surprise that Akashi had them with all the other  _things_ he had already seen… and experienced.

He was just glad it wasn’t like the  _other_ sets of dice he had seen before.

“What is it that you’re trying to say, Kouki?”

Of  _course_  he would make him broaden what was already difficult enough for him to utter. Why wouldn’t he?

“Don’t you think this is… um…” Furihata struggled to assemble the words, and decided to jump the gun and diminish this pestering of his. “W-well, it’s not like the other stuff we did!”

Akashi appeared surprised at the outburst, but like every previous expression, it lasted for only a split second. Propping himself on his elbow, he continued to stare at Kouki profoundly, as though he was weighing on his next words. Kouki wondered if he had just sealed his own fate. Maybe this was all a warmup for something much more advanced.

“We are finished,” was the simple answer, “This isn’t part of anything I desire. It’s merely something to pass the time.”

Kouki hadn’t been expecting  _that_.

“…So that’s it?” Despite Seijuro’s response, he was wary. It wouldn’t be unlikely for him to change gears in the eleventh hour. “I was expecting it to last longer.”

Akashi’s brows quirked, a small grin molding onto his lips.

“Oh? So you’re not satisfied?”

Kouki could instantly feel his cheeks heat.

“T-that’s not what I meant!” he shouted, “It’s just… how you were… and um….”

This was absolutely humiliating. Why was he even questioning this? When the request was first disclosed, he had been terrified of the ordeal. Now two days later, here he was asking why there wasn’t any more, why it had abruptly stopped when Akashi seemed so….

“I will admit that I have others,” Akashi’s voice leaked into his musings, “but it would be wise to stop now.”

Now he was extremely wary.

“Wait, so there’s more?” Why couldn’t he stop while he was ahead?! “Then why did you stop? After everything you said? You’re not making any sense!”

The moment those words left his mouth, they initiated a staring contest, and Kouki wondered if he should have clammed up. He debated on rushing to clarify his last words, but before he could reconsider, he was yanked forward, his chest pressed against Akashi’s as he was pulled on top of him.

An annoyingly chaste kiss was placed on the tip of his nose, causing his cheeks to flush. Seijuro then moved down his face, lightly raining kisses over the skin until he reached his jaw, his fingers replacing his lips to gently caress the area.

“You are far too innocent to indulge in the darker parts of my mind, Kouki.” He continued to brush delightfully warm strokes against his cheek. “Let us keep things how they are now, and be done with it.”

What the  _hell_  did that mean?

“I’m too innocent?” Kouki could feel anger surfacing. “What do you mean by ‘I’m too innocent’?”

Akashi sighed. “There are some fantasies I could never subject you to, Kouki. It would be risky if we went down that path.”

Risky? After everything they had gone through, where he had to wear two humiliating outfits,  _now_  it was suddenly risky?

“I went through all that!” Kouki was becoming more annoyed, his emotions easily causing words to expel from his mouth without a second thought. “S-so if there’s more… then I’d go with that, too!”

This time his expression didn’t alter.

“Be wise with your words, Kouki. I might take them into consideration.”

“I am being wise!”

No, he was being too confident for his own good. Why couldn’t he just shut up and accept what Akashi already decreed?

Akashi’s gentle touches ceased, and he pushed him lightly to the side so they were able to move to a seating position. The same firm mien was in place, and Kouki was almost certain it hadn’t shifted since this part of their discussion began.

“If you agree to this, there is no turning back,” he warned, “Consider carefully what you’re about to say next.”

The warning was enough to snap him back to reality, but not enough to halt his mouth from uttering another stupid question.

“… Is it going to hurt?” he found himself asking.

He wasn’t sure if Seijuro’s face was displaying shock, hurt feelings, or both.

“Have I ever caused any harm to you, Kouki?”

Kouki shook his head.

“Then I believe you have answered your own question.”

Weighing the options, Kouki sorted through everything they had experienced up until that point. Nothing they had done had ever made him feel as though he was unsafe. A bit uncomfortable at times, and extremely embarrassed, but never did he feel that he was in any danger. Yet, Akashi wouldn’t explain any further than that he didn’t want to go ahead with the ideas unless Kouki himself really wished to.

How much further could they possibly advance? They had done toys, dressed him up, made him see himself while Akashi thrust into him over and… Kouki paused to shake that recollection aside, feeling heat once more creep into his face.

He could sense that burning gaze on him, and he reluctantly turned to the side. Akashi was staring at him to a point he felt awkward, but knew his lover was awaiting his answer. An answer he himself wasn't so sure about, but knew he had to say to satisfy his own curiosity.  
  
Or fervor. Kouki wasn’t sure which.

“Okay.” Kouki released his confined breath. “I-I want to do it.”

“Kouki, please consider—”

“I already did!” he bellowed, certain his cheeks were full-on scarlet by now, “I want to… keep going… um… with what you want to do.”

He wasn’t sure why he had shouted. Was he curious? Yes. Did he want to continue after all they had been through? He couldn’t deny that, but mostly right now, he wanted to see that skeptical look disappear off Akashi’s face. In all the time they had been together, he had never seen Akashi look so serious, as though he wanted to do nothing but constantly warn him.

Finally, those uptight features disappeared, and Kouki recoiled as a smirk sculpted onto Akashi’s lips. A smirk that amplified his already immense dread and sent tremors slithering up and down his spine. Maybe he should have restrained his mouth while he had the chance.

But it was too late now.

“Very well, then.”

That grin wasn’t diminishing, and if Kouki had to say, it seemed to be widening with each passing word.

“Shall we begin?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit lunenari.tumblr.com to keep track of updates
> 
> Before anyone asks: When they see 'dark', they think something terrible and abusive. I'm not an author who accepts that, so none of that is within this fic. So don't be waiting for that to come because it's not going to. Check the tags of this fic to see what is to come for the rest.


End file.
